


Drown For Me

by bruiseless



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cold Weather, Drowning, I'm so sorry but there is like zero YUta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta as the floor scrubber, Swim Team, Swimming, also lots of ice, i wrote egg angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruiseless/pseuds/bruiseless
Summary: Speedwriting Prompt #2; Egg + Swimming | FIC TEASERWhen you feel like drowning, but you're breathing. When your lungs fill up with water, but you don't feel it. When the warm spreads, but the cold is warmer.Or:Doyoung is a swimmer lost in the water, and maybe all he needed was a hand to pull him to the surface.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 6
Collections: Band-Aids





	Drown For Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! 
> 
> This is a Fic teaser I plan on writing on some point. Enjoy!

If everything felt cold around him, the ice that flowed along his ribs, played with his breath - like it was teasing his core to the limit, then there wouldn‘t have been anything worse. There wouldn‘t be the strange people staring beyond his skin, like they picked needles to place inside his bared flesh. Doyoung felt naked in front of them.

He felt like someone sent him to the top of a mountain, surviving only by jumping, but uncertain if it wouldn‘t cost him his warmth as well. The last time he felt warmth, when was it? Was it the first time he touched water? When he allowed his tender fingers to linger around the clear liquid, to let them stay a bit longer, to smile at nothing but a passion. To smile for no one but himself.

Not being forced. There were no bony hands grabbing his ankles, digging their nails into his feet, Doyoung staring at them, screaming in silence. They tried to drag him towards the water. They wanted to drown him. They wanted to take his last warmth.

There were giggles behind his back, there was laughter. His body hit the water. The hands were grey, they didn‘t have any color anymore. They were bones made to follow commands, not to own them. And it felt like his whole should was made of bones. That they followed something his mind didn‘t want to follow. Something dark. Something cold. So cold, it stung his face. Like needles pricking his bared flesh.

There was a piercing sound, and his bones told him that he missed the start of the race. He stood there, carrying boulders of ice on his shoulders, crushing his feet between needles and spikes, his back bared for everyone to see how vulnerable he was.

He still is.

And there was that smell. The smell of something so toxic he had always hated. Maybe he thought he got used to it, he had gotten. It was usual. His head hurt. Those weren‘t _eggs_ being thrown at him. It was arrows shooting at his head, it was not hiding from a sniper, grinning along with the crowd for such an easy target as him. He felt the water mixing with the nasty substance, leaving a cold feeling behind on his chin.

Maybe it started with him being cold. Maybe it was because he hated the water, maybe it was because these were the nationals - and he wanted to disappoint the people. Maybe those hands finally made their way up to his throat, feets clinging onto the floor. Maybe that‘s why he couldn‘t catch his breath, like he was drowning.

Or maybe he already drowned. Together with his single spot of warmth.

Maybe they both drowned and didn‘t let him breathe anymore. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I think of turning this into a completed fic some time in the future. For now, I only wanted to share the roots of the idea (also sorry for the lack of Yuta hhh).
> 
> This was the second Speedwriting prompt with 20 minutes to write, not proof-read/Beta-ed! (also I'm not a native English speaker!!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
